


Respite

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This tiny morsel is to wish a Happy Birthday to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp">lindenharp</a> - an excellent writer, lovely BR, and fabulous member of the Lewis fandom :-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts).



> This tiny morsel is to wish a Happy Birthday to [lindenharp](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp) \- an excellent writer, lovely BR, and fabulous member of the Lewis fandom :-)

“Bloody thing!”

“Sir?”

“Me computer’s playing up again.” His face is tight with stress.

“Shall I take a look?”

Lewis sighs. “Aye. Go on.”

James reaches over him for the mouse, carefully fitting his chest against Lewis’ back, resting his left hand on Lewis’ shoulder. He works slowly on the computer—purposely delaying—until finally Lewis exhales and leans back, softening against James—a few seconds respite from his cares.

James thinks that Lewis probably isn’t even conscious of these moments, these sacred moments, when briefly he’s able to give—to be—exactly what his boss needs. 

James is wrong.


End file.
